KA I'm an Only Child
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: 20YL Lambo wandered the destroyed and gloomy earth ruled by a man named Byakuran. He was an only child now that his siblings were gone...


**This takes place in the future, Ten years later...**

Enemies were invading the Vongola Base…

.

"Run, Lambo!" shouted Tsuna as he was surrounded by men in black.

"Eh?" Lambo flinched at his boss' order. He retorted "Hey! I wanna help too!" Enemies came for Lambo. Thankfully he was able to at least paralyze them though he missed one. That enemy was about to attack Lambo from behind but was saved by Gokudera who was severely injured.

"Juudaime said run didn't he aho-ushi?" Gokudera shouted at him

"But…"

"Run, Lambo…" Gokudera said with his shaking voice as a single tear ran down his face. "Why are you crying?" Lambo said trying to smile and hold back his own tears.

"You're the only o…" Before he could finish his sentence, a bullet pierced through his skull. Lambo could do nothing but watch as Gokudera fall to the ground and see blood spread to the floor.

"No way…" Lambo said as he cried looking down at the fallen man.

"Heh… You're next kid." Said the man who shot him. Tsuna, who caught a glance at Lambo, shouted "Lambo!" Lambo turned his attention to Tsuna who was crying but smiling. A bullet shot through his heart as he silently said to Lambo, but enough for Lambo to hear "Live… Please…" Tsuna looked at Lambo one last time.

_Please Lambo… I can't afford any more sacrifices than this. Listen to your big brother once in a while please? _

And Tsuna breathed his last breath smiling.

"TSUNA!" The man in front of him was about to shoot but before he knew it Lambo was gone. Lambo ran outside of the Vongola Base.

The next day… Lambo visited the Vongola Base again and all he saw were dead bodies everywhere and burnt, destroyed rooms. He didn't fail to notice the dead Guardians of the Vongola and its Boss. Lambo walked over to the dead body of Tsuna. He looked down, Tsuna's face was pale though it had a smile stuck on his face. Lambo knelt down to his boss and brother as he picked him up.

"Tsuna… " Lambo said as he held Tsuna's hand. "It's a joke right?" His eyes were both opened but failed to show any emotions. It was all blank, and emotionless.

"It's like one of those days right? That you pretend to be asleep for me to stop bothering you…" Lambo tried to smile at his boss.

"Tsuna… You're just sleeping right?... Right? Tsuna?!" tears came falling down like waterfalls on Tsuna's bloodstained suit. "Tsuna! Wake up! Wake up!" He said as he shook Tsuna's body. "Ah!" Lambo's grip on Tsuna's hand fell down and Tsuna's Vongola Ring slipped out of his hand.

Lambo still smiled though still crying "Ah! That's right! We can get Turf top to heal you!" Lambo put down the pale man and stood up, looking for the white-haired boxer. He walked over to Ryohei and shook his also- pale body "Hey! Turf top! You gotta heal Tsuna! Hurry! You can do it right? If you don't… I'll tell on you! Ahodera! Show him who's boss!" Lambo turned to the other whitehaired guardian, who was laying down with a shot on the head. He walked over to Gokudera. He laughed as tears kept falling.

"Hey! Aho-dera! Stupid Turf top here won't heal your precious Juudaime!" Lambo poked Gokudera hoping that he would get mad. No response.

"Ahhh!" Lambo screamed. He kept shaking Gokudera. "Oy! Aho-dera!... No! Oh great and powerful Gokudera-sama! I'm sorry for calling you stupid! So please wake up! Gokudera! Gokudera!... Gokudera…"

His voice echoed through the silent halls of the destroyed base…

Lambo, still not losing hope, stood up as he went around the base, looking for somebody who's alive. Hibari… Dead… Mukuro… Dead… Chrome, Yamamoto, Dino, Futa, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and lastly I-pin… Dead.

Lambo fell on his knees, banging his hand against the wall. Then his head… "Ahh! I could've done something! Shit!" and when he finally calmed down he then went over to Tsuna again looking down on him.

"Hey… Tsuna-niisan… What do I do now?" Lambo crouched down to his big brother smiling while his eyes and nose were red.

_~~"Live… Please…"~~ _

Lambo made graves for each and one of them near the Vongola Base and placed on each one, a flower.

Ten years passed, Lambo wandered around the destroyed world ruled by a man named Byakuran. He could only curse upon the fact that he couldn't protect them.

There was this one day where he said "Ugh… I lost my horns…"

He was sent back 20 years to the past and there he saw, a young Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn as well as young Varia. He fought with Levi but was unable to finish it as he was sent back to his own time.

He put his horns out that he had found 20 years ago. He smiled as tears came falling down his face.

"_Man this stupid cow… Don't trouble the Juudaime… Ok! Now if you lose it, someone will bring it back to you." Gokudera said as he wrote on his horn –Stupid Cow-_

Lambo wiped his tears off as he said "Hmm… I'm still a crybaby even after 20 years."

A month later, Lambo was sitting in front of Tsuna and the others' graves, when Byakuran came up to him and said "Ah I was wondering where you went after these 10 years and here you are, in front of Tsunayoshi-kun's grave! Excuse me for being rude but… may I have your ring?" Lambo gave no response.

* * *

""_Now the 'he' has been defeated, the ownerless Mare Ring has lost its power""_

* * *

"The silent type eh? Hahaha! I'd take that as a no. There's no helping it, I'll have to take it by force." Then a group of men came charging at Lambo who still just sat there with his head down waiting for the attack until Byakuran and the group of men started to disappear.

* * *

""_As a result, everything that 'he' did that involved the Mare Ring…""_

* * *

"Wha… What is this?" Byakuran panicked

"What the heck?" shouted one man

"We're disappearing!" shouted another

* * *

""_at any point of time… in every parallel world…""_

* * *

Lambo raised his head and brow as he watched Byakuran and the group of men disappear. Lambo then stood up in shock as the gloomy, dark place began to change to a bright one. Houses started to form, the sun started to shine, grass started to grow and the sky was clear. Lambo squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness. He turned to the graves but they were no longer there.

* * *

""… _was erased""_

* * *

"Lambo…" a voice said.

When Lambo turned to the direction where the old Vongola Base was, and there he saw Tsuna and his guardians standing right beside him.

"Yo! Aho-ushi!" said another. Tsuna smiled at him and said "You sure have aged huh… "

Lambo couldn't say a word. He never noticed the tears run down his face. Maybe once, just this once again, he could become the little brother of Tsuna and the others again.

* * *

**Now that Byakuran has been defeated, the ownerless Mare Ring has lost it's power. As a result, everything that Byakuran did that involved the Mare Ring, at any point, in every parallel world was erased - Fon**

**It'll probably be like they never died -Collonello **


End file.
